Life
"Explore a dimension that is normally populated by the Undead, but is currently plagued by a quickly moving virus that can bring things back to life. All enemies in this dimension have 500% extra attack and 1000% extra health. Attacking a normal undead enemy gives your Trimps 1 stack of Unliving, which increases Trimp attack and health by 10% (additive) per stack. Trimps can have a maximum of 150 stacks of Unliving, and attacking a Living enemy will remove 5 stacks of Unliving. Completing '''Zone 110' will reward you with an additional 400% of all helium earned up to that point. This is repeatable!"'' Rules The world is now populated by the Undead, but is currently plagued by a quickly moving virus that can bring things back to life. The virus will alter the world every second, changing some enemies to Living enemies. The initial alteration is seeded (changes are the same for every zone for each Life run), and subsequent alterations follow the rules of Conway's Game of Life - a cell becomes dead if there's less than 2 or more than three adjacent living cells, and a cell becomes living when there's exactly three adjacent cells. When all cells die, or if it reaches a duplicate state or stable state, it reverts back to the original layout. All enemies in this dimension have 6x attack and 11x health. Attacking a normal undead enemy gives your Trimps 1 stack of Unliving, which increases Trimp attack and health by 10% (additive) per stack. Maximum of 150 stacks of Unliving. Living enemies are shown with a black cell color, and attacking a Living enemy will remove 5 stacks of Unliving. Below is a table showing Trimp buffs for certain numbers of Unliving stacks: Once the challenge is completed, the world returns to normal (all buffs and Living enemies are removed). Strategy You will begin the challenge with maximum stacks, so take advantage of that. The virus movement follows a pre-determined pattern and is able to phase through the edges of the world, so be extra cautious around the first/last row as well as every tenth cell. This is not a challenge to be left running in the background (similar to Decay), as losing too many stacks will make it difficult to progress. It is recommended to change your settings to Auto Abandon (instead of Waiting to Travel) in order to quickly move to the Map Chamber once the virus approaches the next few cells in the world. In short, this is a challenge with a high Helium reward, but needing more micromanagement than usual. Living/undead enemies don't appear in maps, so however many stacks you have when you begin a map is how many you'll have for the entire map. In zones 60+ where you die frequently, you can stop your Trimps from attacking simply by toggling Autoattack ("A") off. Wait for the way ahead to be clear of living enemies, then turn it back on. Trivia *The challenge mechanic was taken from Conway's Game of Life. *This challenge was added in patch v4.6. Navigation Category:Challenges